Yasuo (DF2: Corruption)
Yasuo is one of the Seven Cambions, Human-Digimon hybrids that once were connected with the Seven Great Dark Lords in the past and now in the present, as the Hybrid of one of the Seven Dark Lords he is also ranked among the twenty Ruler Guardians of the Digital World that have defended the Digital world from threats of Good and Bad since time immemorial. In his past life, Yasuo was a Prince of Kingdom invaded by a Tyrant and defended by a Heroic Knight however Yasuo and his sister sacrificed their lives to end the battle, protecting their subjects from the Tyrant Prince's Wrath. He is starts a villain but becomes an Anti-Hero in Digimon Frontier 02: Corruption and a full-time Anti-Hero in the third Frontier series. Biography Past Life Yasuo was once a great and well-loved Prince of a Island nation which he had led through many threats before however the peace soon came to an end when a Tyrannical Prince drowned in loss invaded his nation with a massive naval fleet, Yasuo and his sister fought beside their Legendary Knight friend in battle against the Tyrant however their lives would be the price to both end the conflict and keep their nation independent, their cousin would be made to succeed them after their deaths. His selfless nature bought him the attention of King Drasil, who recruited him as one of his seven Virtuous Digimon, leading to him eventually becoming Barbamon. Personality and traits Yasuo can be classified as a typical loner, being indifferent and cool about most things, usually sporting a stoic face or scowl. He prefers to be alone and doesn't follow a crowd, as his encounters with Akira and others are often brief before he walks off. He is shown to be rather honorable, keeping his word. His power is well respected in the Digital World, although, his sister mentions that he is still feared and hated by some Digimon. Yasuo is shown to have a soft side, but has only shown it to two people - his sister and Akira. Regardless of this, he can be insensitive and callous to both, causing fighting and arguing between them. Following the breaking of the Seal of Greed, Yasuo becomes became bitter and uncaring, specifically about the lives of most of those in the Digimon World. Cold and malicious, he flaunts his power by taking the Fractal code of the people he defeats, making them squirm in the process. By the end of the season, he seems to have gained control of this aspect of his personality. Physical Appearance Yasuo has dark blue eyes, pale skin and dark purple hair, which resembles tentacle-like curls hanging down. These "tentacles" slightly resemble pigtails, but curl up on the end. His accessories include a grey, shark tooth-shaped pendant, and two grey rings on his right hand, but he later gives one to his sister, Yuri. His attire includes a dark purple jacket over a maroon shirt and dark blue pants with white, green-gems shoes. When in his school attire, he wears a white shirt with green-lined sleeves, tie and a collar. His Digimon form has yet to be discovered, but a shadow of it has been seen with helmet horns similar to his own hair, and a seemingly flowing cape. In his past life, he wore golden armor under a mesh shirt, gauze on his left arm, a light brown shirt, silver pants, a blue cape, and a Demonic Emblem on his chest in the form of a necklace. Trivia *The name Yasuo is a male Japanese name that means "man of peace". Category:Fictional Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes